1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a field emission panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the same, a field emission display having the same, and a method for packaging a field emission panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field emission element refers to a material that emits electrons when an electric field is generated around the material in a vacuum atmosphere, and a representative example thereof is a carbon nano tube. Using such a field emission element, a panel generating light may be manufactured. The panel of this type will be called a “field emission panel” hereinbelow.
The field emission panel generally includes a pair of glass plates arranged in parallel. One of the glass plates is provided with a phosphor layer and an anode electrode, whereas the other glass plate is provided with a plurality of field emission elements and a cathode electrode. If an electric field is generated between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, the field emission elements emit electrons toward the phosphor layer. When the electrons collide with the phosphor layer, light is emitted from the phosphor layer.
The light emitted from the field emission panel may be white light or polychromatic light according to the type of the phosphor layer. The field emission panel generating the white light may be used as a backlight unit for an LCD, and the field emission panel generating the polychromatic light may be used as a display panel of a field emission display.
It is preferable that a non-emissive area of the field emission panel used as a backlight unit or a display panel, that is, an area which is not coated with the phosphor layer is made as small as possible. As the non-emissive area is smaller, a size of a non-screen area of a display, which has nothing to do with displaying an image, can be further reduced.